


Can't take my eyes off you

by pawmccatney



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawmccatney/pseuds/pawmccatney
Summary: The girls in camp catch Mary-Beth gawking at Arthur
Relationships: Mary-Beth Gaskill/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Can't take my eyes off you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so be kind lol  
> I'm sorry if my English is bad! English isn't my first language so yeah

It was unusually hot at Horseshoe Overlook. Over the past week, the once near-freezing weather has now turned warm, something akin to Scarlett Meadows. Most of the gang ditched their warm coats for something more suitable to the temperature and complained about the weather, hoping it would go back to normal by next week or so.

The girls at camp, except Molly, kept busy by washing and patching up some clothes. Mary-Beth finished mending a sock and her eyes wandered around camp, looking for Arthur as it was one of the rare occasions where he'd stay at camp for a day or two. She'd have to admit, she has a huge crush on Arthur. Ever since she became part of the gang, she had an attraction to the handsome, sulky cowboy. She was fascinated with him, especially his beautiful eyes, electric blue with flecks of green. She knows that under that hard and intimidating facade he has, he is a kind man who would risk his own life to protect the people he cared about, which was something she admired.

Her eyes eventually landed on Arthur, who was chopping some wood. It took her a second to notice what Arthur was wearing.  
His shirt was gone, instead wearing a union suit with it's sleeves rolled up and was unbuttoned almost all the way down. His suspenders were down and his sweating body was glistening under the harsh sunlight.  
She watched in awe as he raised his strong arms and stuck down on the wood with the axe in his hands. _"Miss Grimshaw is going to kill me if she sees me like this"_ Mary-Beth thought, but she couldn't help but continue to stare. He then grabbed his hat, which was decorated with exotic feathers, and started fanning himself with it. 

She sat there, biting her lip, clearly enjoying the sight. She then started to imagine Arthur's body pressed against her's, his big hands roaming across her body, while he was sucking at her sensitive parts as he started to-  
"Mary-Beth! You okay?"

She immediately snapped out of her fantasy, and shook her head, turning beet red in embarrassment.  
"The hell happened to you? Open your mouth any more longer and you'll be catching flies." said Karen, rather amused at her friend.  
"Oh, it's.. it's nothing, I was just admiring the view!" responded Mary-Beth, unable to keep eye contact.  
"What were you even looking at? You looked like you really enjoyed it, whatever it was." Tilly added.  
"The sunset looked nice, that's all." said Mary-Beth, who was frantically trying to come up with a valid reason.  
"But it's 2 in the afternoon."  
"Right....."  
"Why won't you tell us? We won't judge, well maybe." Karen piped up.  
"It's something silly!" Mary-Beth said. "The both of you'll probably laugh at me and call me weird."  
Tilly and Karen feigned offense at Mary-Beth. "I just said we won't judge! C'mon girl, tell us, we won't tell it to anyone." Karen assured the poor girl. Tilly nodded in agreement.  
"Alright, fine...." Mary-Beth finally agreed, albeit reluctantly. "I was just, well.. I was just admirin' Arthur." she said rather quickly.  
"Arthur?" The two girls almost shouted at the same time. Mary-Beth just nodded her head, nervous about what they were going to say later. The girls were grinning madly at her. "Goddamn knew it! Always had a feeling you liked the man!" Karen said excitedly.  
"Keep it down Karen! The gang might hear all of this." Mary-Beth hissed, suddenly looking around to see if anyone within earshot. She was relieved to see that nobody was near them, instead near the main campfire or the cliff.  
"Sorry there, Mrs. Morgan! What were you even thinking about him anyway?"  
"Don't call me that! It's just that he's so handsome it's not even fair! Don't even s-"  
"Shush it, Arthur's coming! Act normal." Tilly suddenly said. All three girls scrambled to look like they were doing something else. 

Arthur sauntered past their wagon and greeted them with his deep, accented voice. Mary-Beth became flustered, and watched as he picked up a hay bale, and walked the other direction. When she looked back at the girls, they were grinning at her.  
"You shoulda seen the look on your face, girl!" Karen laughed. Mary-Beth shook her head. "Oh, he's just so dreamy! I would jump him anytime!"  
"Christ, Mary-Beth."

**Author's Note:**

> This is so unlike Mary-Beth lmao hope you enjoyed this


End file.
